Think about me
by iloveyooh-x3
Summary: Casey slept with Derek! Thats what everyone at school thinks. DxOC & CaseyxMax. Turns to DerekxCasey. R&R!
1. The day it got out

Casey/Derek

Casey smiled, walking down the hall wearing blue jeans and Derek's D-ROCK t-shirt. I know, Casey, in jeans and t-shirt, how un-Casey-like. As she made her way to her locker, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled as she saw Derek standing before her. "Yes, dear step-brother of mine?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you wearing that t-shirt? Where did you get it?! Why were in my room?"

"Calm down, Derek. You put this on yourself. You hid all my clothes. Oh, and I didn't go in your room, Mom did." And with that Casey walked away. As she walked down the long hallway, she heard whispers and giggles. She looked around, confused. Why was everyone snickering at her?

"Casey!" Emily yanked her behind the 'Cool Stairs'. "You slept with Derek?! That is so…incest! I mean it's all over school and now you're wearing his t-shirt?! That just looks bad. I love you, Case, which is why I'm trying to help you."

"Emily, I didn't sleep with Derek! Are you crazy?!" Casey asked shaking her best friend's shoulders.

"Well, Jessica told Amber who told Mandy who told Jason who told Sheldon who told me..." She took a deep breath "that she saw you two in the movie theater parking lot in Derek's car!"

"What? I never go to the movies. Besides, I was studying for Mr. Waller's geometry test all weekend. I'm wearing his shirt because he stole all my clothes." Casey rewound what she has said in her mind. "Wait, I mean he pulled a prank. He took all the clothes out of my hampers, my closet, my drawers everything and hid them." Emily crossed her arms and looked at her.

"I don't believe that you're lying to me, Casey." And she walked off to class, mad beyond belief.

"Emily!" Casey yelled after her. How could people think she would be interested in Derek, her annoying, obnoxious, self-loving step-brother! That was crazy. Derek and Casey…together? Who would come up with that? Casey shook it off and walked towards class, trying to understand why she got butterflies when Emily said the words "slept with Derek".

------------------------------------------------------------ DASEY! -------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I just wanted to start this off. It is NOT a oneshot by any means, but I think it'll make a great story. Review and tell me what you think?**


	2. The confrontation

Derek walked down the hall, his arm around a pretty blonde. Though she didn't seem to interested. "So, Jessica. Wanna go to the movies on Friday?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Um, I'll pass. I saw you and Casey, Derek." She stalked off, leaving Derek in confusion. He kept walking. 'Me and Casey?' he thought. 'What is she talking about?' Just then he was pushed up against the wall and a firm hand slapped his cheek...hard.

"What the?!" He held his now red cheek as Amber stood before him.

"I can't believe you hooked up with Casey the night we were supposed to be going out to dinner. Jeez, I've heard a lot of things about you, Derek Venturi, but I never thought is was this bad!" She shook her head and frustration and walked away, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

"What are they talking about?!" He yelled, mostly to himself.

"Dude, chill. We always knew you had a thing for Casey." Sam said, patting his shoulder.

"What?! I do not have a thing for Casey!" Sam gave him a 'I don't believe you' look.

"D, I could tell when you got jealous. You know, when I wanted to ask her out."

"I was not jealous! I knew you would become a sappy bag of love. Come on, Sam. What are they talking about?"

"Jessica saw you with Casey is Novas parking lot. You know...doin what you do best." Sam smirked.

"What?! Ew! With Casey? My annoying, grade-grubbing step-sister." Derek looked Sam in the eye. "WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"

"Because I know you like her." Sam walked to class as Derek grunted in frustration. He went to find Casey and bumped into her around a corner.

"Hey, Derek.." She avoided eye contact.

"Casey, do you know about the rumor that I had sex with you?" He glared at her hard.

"No, I don't. Emily thinks I'm lying to her about the whole thing!" Caseys hands flew up in annoyance as the arms of her long sleeved shirt fluttered in the wind. Derek couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked.

"Well, whatever. It is time for some major damage control." Derek said, going to find Lacey.

"Lacey!" He yelled, getting the brunettes attention. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Derek." She bit her lower lip.

"Lacey, will you tell Jessica and Amber and Emily and Jason and Sheldon and EVERYONE that I was at the movies with _you _on Saturday?"

"Well, I would be lying. It was Sunday that we went. Saturday you said you had some stuff to do, then sent me some drunk text message about how Casey was amazing in bed."

"What? I did not. I mean, I drank saturday night but I did _not _have sex with Casey!"

"Yes, you did." said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Casey.

"Um, you said not to tell anyone. And I didn't, but they found out anyways. I'm sorry, Derek." She said, then walked to her next class.


	3. End of the day

Derek stared in awe at the shocking news he had just gotten. He, Derek Venturi, had slept with his…his…he couldn't even think it! 'STEP-SISTER!' his mind screamed at him. Yea, that. He sat at the lunch table, staring in one spot. Why would he have done that? That's an easy answer. He felt like whacking himself in the head. Wait, why would Casey do that? His mind pondered the question as Emily droned on and on about her speech on "Video Game Violence" He sighed and Emily stopped abruptly.

"Derek, are you even listening to me?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, uh, yea. Dr. Keirkgaard, I Got it." He sighed and got onto his feet, glancing Casey's way as she sat by herself. He felt like going over there and talking to her about what had happened. But he just couldn't. He admired her beauty from afar. Noticing the low cut v-neck white shirt that her mom had brought to her and the brand new pair of blue jeans with the beads in the shape of a heart on the leg. He looked back ahead of him and dodged a pole just in time. He walked out of the school and to his car. "Truancy time" He said aloud as he drove away.

Casey stared out the window at the raindrops as she sat on the bus. She sang to herself as she did.

"We were first young when I first saw you." She sang along to her IPOD and single teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

**A/N: Btw, I just gave a speech on "Video Game Violence" today. Woo! I got a C. –dances-**

**Anyway, I'm at school so that's why it's so short.**

**I love you all!**


	4. Remembering the NIght

**AN: **I don't know why I haven't continued this story. I shall make another chapter and see if you guys like it.

_**Derek took another swig of his bottle as he sat in Nova's parking lot. He sighed, seeing Casey. **_

"_**Casey." He said softly, she ignored him. "CASEY!" He yelled she looked over at him and smiled, blinking her almond shaped, blue eyes. She opened the door to his car. "Why didn't you answer before?" He looked in her eyes, loosing himself.**_

"_**I didn't hear you Derek," She stifled a laugh. "You car door was closed."**_

"_**Right.." He looked down at his bottle of Jack Daniels. She looked down. **_

"_**Der-ek!" She grabbed the **__**ｾ **__**empty bottle out of his hand. **_

"_**What?" He smirked, leaning into her. "Why didn't I ever realize how beautiful you were?" She blushed at this, knowing he was just drunk.**_

"_**I don't know." She looked him up and down. He was slouching into her.**_

"_**Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly, before his lips crashed into hers. He kissed her with urgency. "I love you, Casey. I love you." He said in between breaths. She kissed him back, climbing on top of him. His tongue slid against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, massaging her tongue with his. **_

"_**I love you, Derek." She said softly as her breathing got heavier. She took off her shirt and he kissed down her chest. **_

"_**Shh, we don't tell a soul." He said, unhooking her bra.**_

"Oh. My. God." he said aloud, recalling the night. Casey looked him in the eyes.

"I told you." She just looked down.

"But Casey..why did you do it? I mean, you weren't drunk." He looked at her, confused.

"Derek, I don't want to talk about it." She wiped a tear away as she got off of his bed. "I will talk to you later."

.Derek.

I sat on my bed, my head spinning. I had actually told Casey how I felt. She felt the same, but she didn't believe he was really in love with her.

"_**Derek, it was a drunken accident. I understand." **_

But it wasn't, I love her. I sigh, getting off of my bed and opening the door. There she was, coming out of the bathroom in just a towel. Man she looked hot. I walked over to her and crashed my lips against hers. She kissed back for a moment, then pulled away.

"Derek.." She sighed, wiping her face with the top of the towel. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, I haven't." I sighed, kissing her again. This time, she didn't pull away from me. She kissed me back. Not like she wanted to sleep with me, but like she genuinely wanted to kiss me. She placed her hand on my cheek, and I pulled her closer. She pulled back after a few minutes, looking in my eyes.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" I sighed again.

"Casey, I'm positive." I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together. She smiled, beaming. She looked so beautiful. I don't know how I ignored that before. It was then that she looked down and realized she was still in a towel. And it was then that _I _realized that Marti had been watching us. "Smarti," I started, looking in her direction. She shut the door and giggled. I looked at Casey. "You go get dressed, I'll deal with the monster." I winked as she walked away, still beaming. I walked into Marti's room, smiling. "You know it's wrong to eavesdrop." I said, pointing a finger at her.

"Are you and Casey in love, Smerek?" She asked, a sly smile playing on her small lips.

"Yes, I'm in love with Space Case, Smarti." I said ruffling her hair. "But shh, no one else knows yet." I winked at her as she pretended to lock her mouth with a key.

"I promise." She smiled a toothy grin.


End file.
